The first flowers of Spring
by hutton207
Summary: All five friends would have many different experiences over the next year that would threaten their friendship but ultimately make them stronger. They were 16, and about to embark on a journey that would change their futures forever.Please R R xXx
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants or any of its characters. The story line belongs to me, as well as the character Hannah who is a main character

**The first flowers of Spring**

Every spring, the five friends went to their favourite diner in New York. It had always been a tradition, right from when the girls were young. Lena was always first to arrive, ordering them all their favourite 'shakes. Strawberry was Carmen and Bridget's favourite, which they always loved with a fruitilicious berry split. Tibby always claimed she was on a diet, but a chocolate milkshake never failed to pass her lips and slipped effortlessly down her throat leaving a creamy taste in her mouth that always lasted for hours. Lena and Hannah were the two banana milk shake lovers of the group with the 'shakes being served at their favourite diner the creamiest they had ever tasted. The five girls sat in their favourite window seat looking out onto the street before them. None of them could have guessed how the events of the following year would turn out . While the girls sat in their blissful ignorance, the times that were about to befall them were unknown to each and every one. All five would have many different experiences over the next year that would threaten their friendship but ultimately make them stronger. They were 16, and about to embark on a journey that would change their futures forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

All sitting around in Lena's room, the girls were content with the silence that now embraced each and every one of them. It was calming; the friends knew each other so well they didn't need words.

" So, are we going to the movies tonight or what?? " Lena asked the rest of her friends.

" Huh? " Hannah said, barely hearing a word Lena had spoken.

"Totally " Tibby said, turning to Hannah. Bee and Carmen nodded their heads.

"Han?" Lena said, turning to Hannah. She was sat on her favourite bean bag in Lena's room, staring out of the window onto the street below. Her dark brown hair shone as the shafts of sunlight came through Lena's blinds. Tibby touched her arm lightly.

"Huh?" Hannah said, coming out of her dream like state and back to reality.

"You ok?" Tibby enquired, moving the hair off Hannah's face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool Tib" she said. Her voice was distant. The friends she had trusted her whole life suddenly seemed so far out of her reach. She felt isolated and alone. Even though she saw four loving and worried faces gazing back at her, she knew she couldn't tell them.

"What's going on Han?" Carmen said, sitting down nest to Hannah on the beanbag.

"What? Nothing. God you guys, talk about melodramatic. I like, don't give you my full attention for like, 1 second and you think I have some major problem?!". Hannah had no idea why she was acting like this towards her friends, she felt instantly guilty, but got up and walked out all the same. Lennie and Bridget glanced after her. Bee always had a habit of biting her lower lip when she was nervous, and now was no exception. All four girls gave each other puzzled lots.

"I'll go after her" Bee said. Lena nodded in agreement.

"Tell her we love her" Lena called as Bee headed down the stairs.

"Thanks for having me Ari" she called as she left.

Bridget had always been a fast runner, but boy did she have to run fast to catch up with Hannah.

"Han" She called, as Hannah trudged down Richards way on route to her house. She has given up on running as soon she turned out of Lena's street.

"What was that all about? We ask if your ok and you bite our heads off. Nu-uh. That's not you. It never has been in all the time that I've known you"

Hannah clearly was still on the defensive.  
"People change you know Bee". Bridget linked her arm through Hannah's. Having heard Hannah call her 'Bee' she instantly knew she hadn't meant it.

" You know you can tell me anything right?" Bee said, putting her arm round Hannah and walking her home.

"Yeah, sure I do Bee, there's nothing to tell " she said biting her nail as she stared hard at the ground.

"Really? You look worried. Has something happened?".

No, nothing's happened " Hannah said wearily. She wanted to get home and lock herself in her room. She wanted to not have to think about anything that was going on in her life at the moment.

"I'll call you later" she said to Bee. Bee gave her a squeeze.

"I love you. We all do, remember that ok?" Hannah nodded and trudged up the path to the place she called home.


End file.
